RIVAL
by Dawam9302
Summary: [HIATUS]Luhan : gadis liar yang mendewakan kebebasan. membenci berbagai peraturan yang membatasi dirinya. makluk nakturnal yang teropsesi keindahan langit malam bertabur bintang. Sehun : Namja tampan dengan pesona tak terbantahkan, mampu melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan segala kemauannya, kecuali menyingkirkan Wu Yi Fan... #pairing, HunHan, KrisHan, ChanBaek, and OP, GS
1. chapter 1

Summary :

(Luhan) gadis liar yang mendewakan kebebasan. membenci berbagai peraturan yang membatasi dirinya. makluk nakturnal yang teropsesi keindahan langit malam bertabur bintang.

(Sehun) Namja tampan dengan pesona tak terbantahkan, mampu melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan segala kemauannya, kecuali menyingkirkan Wu Yi Fan atau Kris saingannya dalam mendapatkan Luhan

(Kris ) Dokter spesialis bedah plastik yang di jodohkan dengan Luhan, oleh kesepakatan kedua keluarga. walau awalnya ia menolak namun saat melihat Luhan untuk pertama kalinya ia rela menjilati ludahnya sendiri

... **oOo**...

 **RIVAL**

 **Author : Dawam9302**

 **Main Cast: Xiu Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan / Kris and OC**

 **Main Pair: HunHan / KrisHan / ChanBaek and Other Pair**

 **GENRE: Romance, Family**

 **Rating: Sesuai Kebutuhan**

 **Genderswict, OOC,**

... **oOo**...

Blam!

Seorang Yoejo cantik bermata rusa terlihat sedang memasuki mobil mewah yang akan ditumpanginya. Sementara, Yeoja bereyeliner itu melempar padanga sinis saat saudara tirinya itu duduk bersebelahan dengannya

"Bersikaplah yang baik dan jangan banyak tingkah".

"Diamlah, aku tidak butuh celotehanmu" jawab yeoja bermata rusa itu acuh. sang lawan bicara menghadap saudara tirinya dengan pandang kesal. Sementara yang di pandang memasang headset dan mengunyah permen karet favoridnya.

Gadis bereyeliner itu kembali memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula dan masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Jangan membuatku malu jadilah siswa yang baik untuk kali ini. Luhan"

"Membuatmu malu atau tidak apa peduliku? Siapa suruh kau menjadi adik tiriku"

-_Rival_-_

Luhan berjalan melewati lorong yang berliku untuk menuju kelasnya 2 – 3. Suasana dilorong sedikit lebih sepi dari biasanya. Mengingat jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Sebenarnya Luhan bukan tipe siswa yang rajin, ia hanya akan berangkat dari sekolah sepuluh menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Namun hari ini Luhan di paksa oleh Ayahnya untuk berangkat lebih awal karena ia selalu datang terlambat saat masuk sekolah. Membuat ayah Luhan berurusan dengan Waka Kesiswaan.

Mata Luhan berpendar saat ia memasuki ruang kelasnya hanya ada beberapa butir(?) siswa yang ada di sana. Xiumin yang pertama kali menyapanya dan tersenyum manis pada luhan.

"Kau datang lebih awal Lu" itu Xiumin yang bicara dengan Luhan teman sebangkunya yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya .

"Pria tua itu yang memaksaku. Bahkan dia merampok 30 menit waktu tidurku" Ucapnya kesal lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Kau begadang lagi?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"Jong in mengajaku keluar semalam"

"Lalu? Apa Ayahmu menginzinkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku melompat cendela tadi malam"

"Dari kamarmu? Lantai dua? Yakk!"

"Sudahlah minnie aku ingin tidur aku ngantuk!" Xiumin mendengus kesal lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang di bacanya tadi.

"Kau pergi kemana semalam?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada ketusnya

"Kemana lagi?" jawam Luhan dengan aksen khas orang mengantuk

"Kau pergi ke Club lagi? Apa kau minum minum lagi Lu? Astaga kau ini benar benar" tanya Xiumin tidak percaya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan lagi pula aku hanya minum sedikit. Kau bisa mencium bauku kan. apa ada bahu Alkohol di tubuhku?" kini Luhan kembali menegakkan badanya menghadap Xiumin.

"Berjanjilah ini yang terakhir Lu" ucap Xiumin melemah. Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Xiumin menangkap ada rasa sedih dan sedikit rasa bersalah di sana. Luhan kembali menunduk berniat melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah kehilangan rasa kantuknya. mungkin karena perkataan Xiumin. Ini membuatnya merasakan hal aneh, Ini bukan dirinya. Luhan yang Xiumin kenal bukan Luhan yang sekarang, Bukan Luhan yang sering membuat onar, bukan Luhan yang menyukai dunia malam, dan Bukan Luhan yang beberapa kali berurusan dengan polisi.

"Aku akan berhenti jika aku menginginkanya. Jadi jangan pernah memaksaku untuk berhenti. Itu adalah hal yang sia sia" ucap Luhan masih bertahan pada poisinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Lu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang ku kenal"

"XIUMIN! STOP IT! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang aku rasakan jadi berhentilah berpura pura mengerti tentangku!"

"Aku tahu Lu, Akk-ku tahu hiks.. apa yang kau rasakan. kkau sama sepertiku" ucap Xiumin yang mulai terisak.

"Tidak!. kehidupanmu dan kehidupanku tidak sama!. Dunia kita berbanding terbalik!. Dan kau tidak akan mengerti!" teriak Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Xiumin yang mulai menangisinya.

-_Rival_-_

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas bangku yang terletak di Rooftop sekolah. Tangannya mulai menyeka beberapa bulir air yang membasahi pipinya. Ini sudah keterlaluan menurutnya, membuat Xiumin menangis adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah Luhan lakukan. Ini salah dan Luhan menyadari itu. Xiumin adalah sahabat terbaiknya tapi apa yang dia lakukan.

Luhan semakin terisak tangannya mulai menangkup wajahnya, menyembunyikan rasa penyesalannya di sana. Bibirnya selalu merapalkan kata maaf berkali kali. Namun hal itu tak kunjung membuatnya membaik.

"Lu kau disini?". Yang merasa di panggil menoleh ke asal suara. Dan dilihtanya seorang Namja tinggi tengah menatapnya iba. Tanpa menunggu aba - aba Namja itu merengkuh tubuh ringkih Luhan dan membenamkan wajah Luhan di dada bidangnya.

"Ssstttt... aku ada di sini. Tak perlu ada yang di tangisi" Ucap Namja bertelinga Caplang itu menenangkan.

"Aku menyakitinya Yeol hiks. Akk-aku membuatnya menangis. Aku berubah menjadi Gadis jjahat hiks.. sekarang. Akk- aku telah banyak menyakitinya hiks... Padahal ddia hanya ingin akku berubah untuknya. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Tapi apa yang ku balas?. Aku hanya terus menerus menyakitinya" Luhan semakin terisak di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Temui dia dan minta maaflah".

"Dia tidak akan memaafkanku jika aku tidak bisa berubah untuknya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"Dan kehilangan Xiumin untuk selamanya?"oh ayolah Luhan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tak akan pernah.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan Lu. Sikapmu saat ini hanyalah wujud dari perlawananmu mengenai perceraian kedua orang tuamu. Ayahmu telah menikah lagi padahal kedua orangtuamu masih dalam proses perceraian. Dan sekarang kau hidup di antara Ayah dan juga ibu tirimu. Aku tau kau sangat tertekan. Tapi tidak bisakah kau jadi salah satu orang normal di antara mereka berdua?" tutur Chanyeol bijak.

"Aku hiks.. hanya ingin hidupku berubah seperti semula. Seperti app-pa hiks.. yang orang orang mengharapkan agar aku hiks.. kembali pada diriku yang dulu hiks... aku ttidak tahu harus melakukan ap-pa hiks... Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini ttapi aku tidak bisa hiks... akk –aku tidak bisa"

Hening. Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Sementara dering jam pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai. Keduanya masih enggan beranjak dari tempat masing masing. Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih ingin menemani Luhan hingga tangisan Luhan mereda dan merasa lebih baik.

-_Rival_-_

Luhan dan saudara tirinya Baekhyun, pulang dari sekolah mereka. namun bukan sambutan hangat yang mereka terima saat memasuki pintu utama Mansion mewah itu. Ibu kandung Luhan ada disana, dengan emosi yang berapi api. Menuntut Aset kepemilikanya yang selama ini di klaim oleh Ayah Luhan. Ibu Luhan sudah meloporkan khasus ini ke pihak peradilan dan berhasil di menangkannya. Tetapi Ayah Luhan masih bersikeras mempertahankan Aset aset itu.

Ayah Luhan yang menyadari keberadaan kedua Putrinya menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke kamar masing masing. Namun pergerakan Luhan di tahan oleh ibunya.

"Tetaplah di sini dan lihatlah apa yang babamu perbuat. Ia menolak pembagian harta yang mama ajukan. Tapi sekarang lihatlah ia mencuri semua aset aset milik mama. Kau bisa lihatkan betapa serakahnya babamu itu?!"

"Umma?" panggil Luhan lemah pada Ibunya. sementara yang di panggil menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Luhan jangan dengarkan dia, dan masuk kekamarmu!" tegas Tuan Xiu pada Luhan. sementara ibu Luhan kembali mengalihkan estensinya pada seorang pria yang belum resmi menjadi mantan suaminya dengan tatapan penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan anakmu? Jangan bersembunyi di balik telunjukmu keparat!"

"Um-ma aku mohon hentikan" Luhan menangis tertahan.

"Kau lihat saja nanti dalam kurun waktu 24 jam perusahan milikku Akan kembali jatuh ketanganku dan sebaiknya kau persiapkan saja dirimu" ucap ibu Luhan kemudia pergi meninggalkan Mansion yang dulu pernah di tempatinya itu.

"Sayang apa salahnya kau memberikan apa yang seharusnya di miliki Soo ah. Bukankah aset yang kalian perebutkan itu memang milikinya. Kau masih mempunyai Xiu Corporation, kehilangan satu perusahaan saja tidak akan membuatmu jatuh miskin bukan?" ucap seorang perempuan yang kini menjadi ibu tiri Luhan.

Luhan pergi menuju kamarnya saat berpapasan dengan wanita laknat itu dia mensesis pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh Ayah dan ibu tirinya.

"Derhentilah jadi penjilat. Dasar jalang!"

"Xiu Luhan" itu tuan Xiu yang meneriaki nama luhan.


	2. Chapter 2

**oOo**

 **RIVAL**

 **Author : Dawam9302**

 **Main Cast: Xiu Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan / Kris and OC**

 **Main Pair: HunHan / KrisHan / ChanBaek and OP**

 **GENRE: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: Sesuai Kebutuhan**

 **Genderswict, OOC, OC**

 **oOo**

Luhan melepas kacamatanya. Dan menutup beberapa buku setelah selesai mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya. Terdengar dering ponsel miliknya dan tertera sebuah nama yang tidak asing baginya .Jong in.

' _aku ada di depan sekarang. aku tunggu sepuluh menit lagi'._

Luhan bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan Black shoulder cut out dress yang tak terlalu ketat ketika ia kenakan. kemudia ia mengambil sebuah jaket danim untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah selesai, perlahan Luhan membuka cendelanya, memanjat pagar balkon dan happ!. Ia melompat ke arah pohon yang tak jauh dari sana lalu kakinya memanjat turun dari pohon yang cukub sesar itu.

Luhan tersenyum saat mobil sport sahabatnya itu terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya. Chanyeol juga ada di dalam sana sahabatnya yang paling berarti setelah Xiumin tentunya.

"Wow.. kau tanpak sangat cantik dan.." ucap Kai mengantung menatap luhan dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Tak perlu di lanjutkan aku tau apa kata selanjutannya"Kai terkekeh kecil menanggapi perkataan Luhan.

"Kau yakin akan ikut dengan kami?" itu Chanyeol yang bertanya pada Luhan

"Ibu dan Ayahku bertengkar lagi tadi sore. Dan jalang itu mulai meracuni otak Ayahku lagi. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku. Hanya itu"

"aku bisa membawamu ketempat lain" tawar Chanyeol. Sementara bibir Jong in mengisyaratkan suatu kalimat tanpa suara. ' _ikut saja denganku dan kita akan bersenang senang, dan melupakan semuanya yang terjadi hari ini'._

Chanyeol dapat mendengar kalimat Jong in. Pasalnya posisinya bersebelahan dengan Namja berkulit gelap itu. Chanyeol menatap Jong in dengan pandangan menusuk. Sementara yang di tatap hanya mebalas dengan cengirannya.

"aku akan tetap pergi" jawab Luhan keras kepala sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Jong In.

"kau yakin?" yang di tanya hanya mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

-_Rival_-_

"Bagaimana ini kenapa soal ini sulit sekali. terkutuk kau Cho seonsengnim!. Hahh... aku tidak mengerti cara penyelesaiannya. Oh! Apa Brandalan itu sudah tidur?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah kunci disana.

Baekhyun berniat untuk menyelinap ke kamar Luhan untuk menyalin pekerjaan saudara tirinya itu. Baekhyun salalu melakukannya apabila ia kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Dia terlalu gengsi hanya untuk menanyakan penyelesaian soal pelajarannya pada Luhan. Terkadang Baekhyun juga heran pada Luhan pasalnya ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membolos saat pelajaran di mulai. Namun ia tetap bisa mengerjakan soal soal sulit yang di berikan oleh Cho seonsengnim maupun Shim seonsengnim.

Sedangkan dirinya. ia selalu menjadi siswa terajin dalam kelasnya. Berangkat sekolah tepat waktu, mengerjakan tugas tugas tepat waktu, dan tidak pernah absend setiap jam pelajaran di mulai. Tetapi tetap saja Luhan selalu lebih unggul darinya. semua orang menganggapnya hanyalah banyang banyang Luhan.

Jika Luhan selalu mendapatkan sepuluh besar peringkat Pararel. Maka nama Baekhyun akan bertengger empat tingkat lebih rendah di bawah Luhan. Menyebalkan bukan?.

Baekhyun mengendap – endap dan menatap sekelilingnya setelah dirasa aman, Baekhyun memasukan kunci cadangan milik Luhan yang dicurinya dengan cara diam diam tentunya.

Cklek!

Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu kamar Luhan perlahan lalu mulai menyelinap masuk, dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan kembali. Pandangan Baeknyun menelusuri setiap sudut kamar Luhan. Namun sang pemilik kamar tak ditemuinya. 'kemana Brandalan itu?' Baekhyun membuka sebuah pintu kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan tanda tanda keberadaan Luhan.

Baekhyun segera mengambil buku catatan Luhan, lalu tanpa ambil pusing ia segera pergi dari kamar terkutuk itu dan kembali mengunci kamar saudara tirinya. Namun sepertinya ada yang aneh. Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga berniat untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Di setiap sudut penjuru ruangan rumahnya tidak terdapat tanda keberadaan Luhan. ' _Kemana_ _di_ _a?'_

"Baek? Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun terkesiap saat Ayahnya sedang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"akk- aku men-mencari Luhan eonni. yah aku mencarinya" ucap Baekhyun mati matian menahan rasa gugupnya.

" kau sudah mencari di kamarnya?" tanya pria paruh baya itu lagi

"ssudah. Karena akut ttidak menemukan Eonni di kamarnya jadi aku mencarinya disini. Apa appa melihatnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada semenyakinkan munggkin.

"ani. Aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi tidak biasanya kau mencari Luhan"

"aku hanya.. hanya.. me-menanyakan diamana ia meletakkan itu.. anu apa? Aa.. eyeliner ya eyelinerku. Dia pernah meminjam punyaku kemarin"

"Hmm.. kalau begitu Kau sudah mencarinya di seluruh penjuru rumah ini??" pertanyaan Pria peruh baya itu menyadarkan sesuatu dalam otak Baekhyun.

"aku sudah mencarinya kemana – mana appa. Apa mungkin Luhan keluar rumah tanpa seizin Appa lagi?" entah mengapa Baekhyun kini merasa sangat bahagia. Jika dugaannya benar maka saudara tirinya itu pasti akan mendapat hukuman dari appanya. Dan hal itu menjadi suatu kesenangan tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

"masuklah ke kamarmu!, appa akan mencari kemana perginya Eonnimu yang pembangkan itu" ucap tuan Xiu tegas namun dapat Baekhyun lihat hal itu secara tidak langsung menyiratkan kemarahan besar untuk saudara tirinya.

"Yes! Rasakan itu rusa busuk" pekik Baekhyun tertahan

-_Rival_-_

Pantulan lampu warna warni menambah kemeriahan pesta dalam club yang terbilang cukup Elit nan mewah di kalangan para pelajar. Banyak dari mereka meliuk meliukan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman musik yang di ciptakan DJ bertelinga caplang itu. Sementara teman temannya tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing masing.

Jong in misalnya. Ia telah menyibukkan diri sejak awal kedatangannya dengan mencumbui gadis gadis seksi yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Sementara Luhan ia lebih memilih menikmati minuman beralkohol yang telah di racik oleh bartender favoridnya. Ia berharap minuman itu dapat melupakan sejenak segala permasalahan yang telah memenuhi otak dan menorehkan beberapa luka di hatinya.

"kau datang di waktu yang tepat Lu. Hari ini semua minuman yang kau pesan Gratis. Seseorang telah membanyar tempat ini untuk pestanya. Semua orang yang ada di sini bisa memesan apapun sesuka mereka dengan percuma". Ucap sang bartender pada Luhan sementara yang di ajak bicara hanya mendengus pelan sebagai reaksinya.

"kau tidak penasaran siapa orangnya?" tawar sang bartender pada Luhan.

"Lay apa aku pernah memperdulikan orang orang di sekitarku? Ku rasa tidak bukan"

"Yeah kau benar. Baiklah kita bicarakan hal yang lain. Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa Proses percereian mereka berjalan lancar?"

"Kau tahu, ibuku yang paling menginginkan perceraian ini terjadi. Hingga ia berdiri di barisan terdepan dengan tujuh pengacara terbaiknya. Mungkin itu karena selingkuhan ayahku"

"lebih tepatnya ibu tirimu" koreksi sang bartender yang sering dipanggil dengan Sebutan nama Lay. Luhan tertawa kecil

"semua orang telah menertawakanku Lay. Kehidupan Luhan yang sempurna telah hancur sekarang. Semuanya telah berubah. Roda kehidupan telah berputar dan akulah korbannya" Lay menatap Luhan miris. perkataan Luhan seolah telah menggambarkan semua yang dirasakanya, semuanya.

" tapi Lu. aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri kelak. Aku yakin itu"

"kau percaya?"

"yah tentu. kenapa tidak?"

"aku bahkan tidak dapat memastikan aku akan hidup setelah aku pulang nanti"

Baru saja Lay akan menyanggah pertanyataan Luhan seseorang yang tak teduga menghapiri mereka dengan bau Alkohol yang sangat menyengat. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Namja yang tengah mabuk itu berusaha menggodanya.

Entah berapa botol minuman yang telah habis ditegaknya. Luhan benar benar tidak tahan dengan bau menyengat Namja keparat ini. Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya berniat pergi menjauh namun satu tangannya di tahan oleh namja yang di ketahui bernama Kim Taewoo.

"lepaskan" desis Luhan pada Tae woo

"kenapa kau terburu buru. Bukankah kita bisa bermain main sebentar uhh?" goda Taewoo lalu mendapatkan satu tendangan keras di bagian perutnya oleh Luhan pastinya.

Taewoo meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol yang melihat adegan Luhan dengan Namja yang tak di kenalnya itu langung melesat menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Taewoo bangkit dengan balas menatap mata Luhan tak kalah tajamnya.

"Yakk! Kau kira kau ini siapa?!. Jalang!" bentak Taewo pada Luhan.

Hal itu sontak mengalihkan seluruh sorot mata ke arah mereka berdua. Musik yang di mainkan Chanyeol-pun sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sang pememilik acarapun kini tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"katakan sekali lagi. Mungkin kau tak akan melihat mulutmu lagi di cermin!" ucap Luhan memperingatkan.

"kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman jalang sepertimu!"

Dwuak!

Brakk!

Luhan kembali menendang tubuh Taewoo lebih keras dari sebelumnya. membuat tubuh Namja itu membentur dinding di belakangnya keras. Taewoo berbalik dan menyerang Luhan. Namun pukulanya dapat Luhan hindari dengan mudah. Tentu saja pukulan seorang yang tengah mabuk akan terlihat lemah dari seorang yang masih memiliki kesadaran penuh.

"Taewoo Cukup" ucap seorang Namja tinggi yang Luhan yakini teman namja busuk di depannya.

Mungkin kali ini ia akan terlibat tawuran lagi malam ini. Dan yang benar saja tidak lama kemudian beberapa Namja muncul dari arah belakan namja tinggi itu. Kurang lebih lima orang. Oh ayolah, namja mabuk itu yang memulainya Luhan tidak bersalah di sini.

"apa kau yang telah membuatnya seperti ini? Apa kau baru saja mengacaukan pestaku? "

"dia menggodaku. dia pantas mendapatkanya"

"pantas saja dia menggodamu. Kau memiliki wajah yang sangat sepurna untuk ukuran seorang jalang"

Satu pukulan melayang untuk namja tinggi itu. nampun tanggan Luhan tertahan dengan satu tangan Namja yang kini menatap remeh padanya. Uhh.. Luhah sangat benci dengan tatapan itu. Sangat. Luhan menghempaskan tangannya namun sia sia cengkraman Namja itu amatlah kuat. sampai sampai Luhan kepayahan untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Bug!

Chanyeol memukul wajah Namja tinggi itu telak. Tepat di wajah tampannya, menampilkan lelehan cairan merah kental yang mengalir di hidungnya. Namja itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak kalah tajamnya. Sementara Kai kini memposisikan dirinya di belakang Chanyeol. Kelima orang di belakang Namja tinggi itu hendak membalas perlakuan Chanyeol pada Bos mereka. Namun dengan cepat namja itu menahannya.

"apa kau tahu. Sedang berhadapan dengan siapa kau sekarang!" desis namja tinggi itu pada ketiganya, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Luhan tentunya.

"persetan dengan siapa aku berurusan sekarang. aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Luhan" Tegas Chanyeol

"kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu hanya untuk melindungi satu jalang ini?, menyedih-" belum selesai Namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol melayangkan pukulanya ke wajah dingin nan menyebalkan di hadapannya itu.

Namja tinggi itu kini membiarkan teman temannya ikut menghajar Chanyeol dan Kai. Sementara Luhan melihat sekelilingnya yang mulai terlihat Kacau balau. Bahkan pengunjung Club tak bersalahpun ikut adu pukul satu dengan yang lainnya _'oh yang benar saja'_ .

Tak lama kemudia suara sirine terdengar menggema. Semua orang yang berada di dalam Club mulai kalang kabut. Hanya karena mendengar suara yang memuakan itu. Namun tampaknya Chanyeol dan Kai tak menghiraukan suara sirine polisi yang mungkin dapat mengantarkan mereka pada tembok berjeruji besi. Keduanya masih sibuk menghajar beberapa Bawahan Namja tinggi tadi. Tapi kemana perginya keparat yang satu itu.

Seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan yang tersadar dari Lunannya segera mencari siapa pemilik tangan lancang yang menariknya. Di lihatnya namja tinggi dengan wajah dingin nan menyebalkan itu. Sontak Luhan mengempaskan tangannya dan menatap nyalang namja di depannya.

"ikutlah denganku dan kau akan aman" ajak Namja tinggi itu pada Luhan.

"lalu apa aku harus percaya dengan ucapanmu itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendecih.

"tidak ada waktu lagi. Pilihlah. ikut denganku atau kau akan menyesal". Tak ada jawaban Luhan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Namja tinggi itu.

"pilihan bodoh kau sama saja menggali makammu sendiri"

-_Rival_-_

Luhan hanya merotasikan matanya malas mendengar segala celotehan polisi di depannya. Petuah petuah yang membosankan nan memuakkan membuatnya ingin menyumpal mulut polisi itu dengan kous kakinya atau tiang rambu lalu lintas yang berada tak jauh di depan kantor polisi ini. Memang benar ucapan polisi di depannya. Luhan memang sangat sering membuat kekacauan. Kenapa Luhan tidak di penjara jika ia sering membuat pelanggaran hukum?. Yah apa lagi jika bukan uang. Aparat penegak hukum akan menutup rapat mulutnya hanya dengan segembok uang untuk jaminan kebebasan Luhan.

"kau masih dibawah umur tapi kau sudah melanggar beberapa peraturan hari ini. Sebutkan nama walimu dan kau akan mendapatkan jaminan kebebasanmu" Ucap polisi muda yang kini tengah duduk di depan Luhan

"aku yatim piatu. Juga gelandangan tentunya" Bohong Luhan

"tidak ada gelandangan yang masuk dalam Club semewah itu nona Xiu Luhan"

"itu mudah saja. aku bisa menjual diriku untuk masuk kesana. Kau tahu Club itu seperti lautan uang bagiku".jawab luhan enteng. polisi muda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya seraya menatap Luhan dengan pendangan tidak percaya.

Seorang Polisi dengan pakaian Nonformal menghapiri mereka berdua. Polisi kisaran tiga puluh lima tahun itu memandang Wajah Luhan bosan, dengan sesekali menghela nafasnya lelah. Kemudian mengambil alih pekerjaan polisi muda di hadapan Luhan.

"mari kita selesaikan khasusmu hari ini nona Xiu Luhan. Dan aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau tidak bosan bolak balik kemari?"

"kenapa aku harus bosan?. tempat ini seperti rumah ketiga untukku. Setelah Club tentunya. Kau pasti sangat senang aku berada di sini itu artinya kau mendapatkan uang suap lagi dari babaku" polisi itu memukul dadanya sendiri kesal mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Melampiaskan rasa kesal dan lelah menghadapi satu anak di depannya ini.

"kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau terus terusan membuat ulah lagi nona Xiu Luhan. Apa kau tidak memperdulikan perasaan kedua orang tuamu?"

"hatiku sudah mati. Bahkan meresakan perasaanku sendiri saja aku tidak bisa. Mengapa aku harus susah payah memperdulikan perasaan mereka?"

"baiklah aku akan menghubungi kedua orang tuamu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua akibat dari ulahmu"

"maaf sajangnim tapi dia bilang, dia seorang yatim piatu" saut Polisi muda yang mendengar ucapan atasannya.

"dan kau percaya ucapanya" yang di tanya mengangguk yakin. "Yakk! Aku sudah menangani khasusnya puluhan kali begitu juga dengan menemui orang tuanya kemari. Bahkan aku sangat muak melihatnya!" bentak Polisi itu dan menatap Tajam Luhan pada akhir kalimatnya.

" joesonghamnida aku benar benar tidak mengetahuinya"

"pergilah dan ambilkan aku segelas kopi hangat. Mungkin itu bisa sedikit menetralkan emosiku"

"baik sajangnim" Polisi muda itu membungkuk dalam kemudian pergi undur diri. Sedangkan Luhan mendengus Pelan sambil memandang remeh polisi muda yang baru saja pergi itu.

Tak lama kemudia terlihat pintu utama kantor kepolisian itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang laki laki paruh baya yang tak asing bagi keduanya, Tuan Xiu. Belum sepat polisi itu menyapa dan membukkuk kepada Ayah Luhan. Laki laki Paruh baya itu menampar dan menendang Luhan dengan keras sampai tubuh Luhan tersukur di lantai. Laki laki itu terus menghajar Luhan tanpa ampun namun tak mendapat sedikitpun perlawanan dari anaknya.

Para polisi yang bertugas di sana segera menghentikan perbuatan Ayah Luhan yang bisa saja berakibat buruk untuk mereka semua. Luhan Berdiri dengan beberapa luka yang Menghiasi tubuhnya. Manatap tajam ke arah ayahnya yang tengah di selimuti api kemarahan.

"Kenapa kau terus membuat ulah dan menyusahkanku saja!. Kau hanyalah sampah di keluargaku!. Kau hanya memuat malu!. Siapa yang akan menanggung akibat dari kekacauan yang selama ini kau perbuat?! Hah?" Bentak Tuan Xiu pada Luhan.

"keluarga mana yang kau maksud hah?! Bukankah kau sudah menghancurkan keluargamu sendiri!. Lakukan. Kau akan membunuhku kan?! lakukan saja KENAPA BERHENTI!. Ooh! Apa karena ada saksi disini?! kau bisa membungkam mereka dengan uang uangmu kan?!. kenapa kau takut?!. Bunuh aku sekarang dan selesaikan urusanmu!" Ucap Luhan masih dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"kenapa kau tidak menangis?" tanya Tuan Xiu heran ia sudah memukul anaknya dan berkata kasar padanya di depan semua orang. Bahkan sekalipun ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini pada Luhan sebelumnya.

"hatiku sudah mati. Lagi pula apa yang akan ku tangisi huh?!" tanya Luhan pada Ayahya.

Pintu Utama kantor kepolisian itu kembali terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih Cantik. Matanya menatap heran di sekelilingnya melihat segala kekacauan yang ada di ruangan ini. Mata rusanya menangkap seorang Gadis yang sangat ia kenal lalu tak jauh dari sana terdapat sosok paling di bencinya. Wanita itu menghampiri keduanya dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" tanyanya pada salah seorang Polisi di dekatnya. Namun polisi itu hanya bungkan enggan menjawab.

Lalu estensinya beralih pada Gadis Cantik di sebelahnya. Dilihatnya wajah itu penuh dengan luka lebam. Tanganya mengusap lumbut pipi mulus anaknya itu penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"semua akan baik baik saja. Kau akan pulang bersama mama. Hari ini babamu telah membuktikan jika dia gagal mendidikmu" tegas wanita itu pada Luhan.

"Luhan akan tetap pulang bersamaku" ucap Tuan Xiu dan di balas dengan dengusan tak percaya oleh Luhan.

"kalau begitu biar Luhan yang memilih" Tegas wanita itu seraya menatap tajam suaminya.

"tinggal dengan Baba maupun Mama sama sama seperti neraka bagiku. Kalian tak perlu menghabiskan banyak uang untukku. Aku akan menetap disini. Itu lebih baik dari pada memilih hidup bersama kalian" Ucap Luhan yakin dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada keduanya.

- **TBC** -

oh god

kenapa di hari merepet merepet sbmptn gua kagak bisa fokus belajar? why?

eh lhadalah malah buat kek ginian

malah udah nyampek chap 2 lagi

keterlaluan kamu Da!

di wattpad bilangnya hiatus eh malah cari pelarian

uhh kudu eottoke aku tuh _

jujur gua malah seneng nulis dari pada di suruh belajar. kagak mau konek konek pala gua. mana lagi udah mrepet lagi. eh gua malah curhat dimari panjang lagi

syudahlah Author kagak mau bayak bacot

intinya makasih buat rivewnya, pollo ceritanya dan dan pencet paporit

sekian curhatan hati pejuang sbmptn

see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**oOo**

 **RIVAL**

 **Author : Dwamfira**

 **Main Cast: Xiu Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan / Kris and OC**

 **Main Pair: HunHan / KrisHan / ChanBaek and OP**

 **GENRE: Romance, Drama**

 **Rate: Sesuai Kebutuhan**

 **Genderswict, OOC, OC**

 **oOo**

Lalu lantang laju kendaraan lebih menarik perhatian Luhan di bandingkan menatap ibunya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya di sela kegiatannya menyetir. Luhan sangat membenci saat saat seperti ini. Ia selalu saja teringat saat ibunya berusaha meninggalkannya malam itu. Malam dimana Ayahnya lebih memilih wanita laknat itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Ya ibu Luhan berhasil membujuk Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Setelah berusaha mati matian untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali lagi kepelukannya dari Pria yang amat di bencinya dan kekeras kepalaan Luhan utuk menetap di penjara tentunya. Wanita itu kembali menatap dan tersenyum pada Luhan, walaupun gadis itu tetap enggan menatapnya.

"Mama sangat senang kita bisa bersama sama lagi. Mama menyesal telah meninggalkanmu malam itu. Maafkan Mama Lu, Mama tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Mama hanya... hhanya-" wanita itu memutus kalimatnya tak kala melihat Luhan yang kini memasang headsetnya dan mengangguk – anggukkan kepala menikmati musik yang teralun dari ponsel. Wanita itu lantas menghela nafasnya pelan lalu kembali mengfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir.

Sebenarnya Ponsel Luhan telah mati saat ia masih berada di dalam Club beberapa waktu lalu. Ia hanya ingin ibunya berhenti bicara, mengarang berbagai alasan hanya karena telah meninggalkannya. Luhan yakin, saat itu Ibunya hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri sehingga ia melupakan Luhan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Membiarkannya tersiksa hidup di tengah Ayah dan juga Ibu tirinya. Luhan tak akan melupakan hal itu tak akan pernah.

Luhan meletakkan Jacket denim dan tasnya asal. Lalu melenggang masuk ke salah satu kamar di dalam apartemen mewah milik ibunya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Soo ah ibu Luhan berusaha mengetuk dan bicara dengan Luhan namun nihil tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Soo ah menghelana nafasnya lemah tubuhnya terduduk begitu saja di sebuah soffa berlapis beludru biru berel yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. _'apakah luhan masih belum memaafkanku? Begitukah?'._ Soo ah menyisir rambutnya kasar, Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Luhan sudah jauh melewati batas dan ini semua karena dirinya. Karena maninggalkan Luhan saat kajadian menyakitkan malam itu.

Luhan menatap kosong pandangan di depannya. Terduduk dengan wajah kacau di bawah ranjang berukuran Queen size disana. Satu tetes liquid bening mengalir membasahi pipi putih bak porselen milik Luhan. Hidupnya benar benar berantakan, perceraian kedua orang tuanya, saudara tiri, dan Ibu tiri yang selalu saja membuat hidupnya tersiksa setiap saat.

Ayahnya telah menghianati dirinya sejak iya masih berumur dua belas tahun ingatnya. Bahkan dirinya masih belum siap untuk merasakan kasih sayang yang tak lagi utuh untuknya. Keluarga yang tak lagi sesempurna seperti dulu.

Cklek!

Brakk!

"Luhan?!" panggil seorang wanita cantik Khawatir. Pasalnya gadis bermata rusa itu enggan meresponnya sejak ia mengunci diri di dalam kamar Apartement.

"Pergilah aku ingin sendiri" ucap luhan dingin tanpa menatap Ibunya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak papa. Mama mangkhawatirkamu" wanita itu bernafas lega ia kira Luhan akan berusaha bunuh diri atau apalah yang membuatnya cemas akan keselamatan Luhan.

"kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Luhan dingin sembari melihat tangan Ibunya yang membawa pisau lalu beralih pada Pintu yang telah rusak, dan pasti itu ulah ibunya. "kau merusak pintu apartemenmu sendiri hanya karena menghawatirkannku?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"aku sangat takut. Takut jika aku harus kehilangan Putriku lagi" Luhan berdiri dan memandang wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu lekat lekat.

"takut? Khawatir? Kemana saja kau selama ini?! jika kau sangat takut kehilanganku dan mengkhawatirkanku kenapa kau tidak pernah datang?! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan Iblis itu?! Kanapa kau terus membiarkanku HIDUP TERSIKSA SEPERTI INI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DATANG MA?! KENAPA?" Luhan kembali terjatuh. Terduduk dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menyimpan semua beban di pundaknya. ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya disini. Mengatakan semuanya pada ibunya yang selama ini dengan kejam meninggalkannya dengan jalang yang lebih pantas ia sebut Iblis tak punya hati.

"selalu mengarang berbagai alasan mengapa kau meninggalkanku,mencoba mengerti dirimu namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Berulang kali aku memohon dan Berharap kau datang dan memelukku di saat aku merasa kesakitan" luhan mengusap air matanya dan menatap Ibunya sendu "aku bahkan belajar bernyanyi untukmu saat aku duduk di tingkat empat sekolah dasar. Berharap kau datang dan melihatku. tapi kau tidak pernah datang. Kau tak pernah datang. Hiks.. kemana saja kau selama ini? hiks.. aku sangat membutuhkanmu" terang Luhan di sela isakannya.

"Mmaaf, Mama hany-" kata Soo ah terpotong.

"Cukup!, cukup. aku tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan lagi. Aku tahu saat itu kau hanya memeperdulikan dirimu sendiri dan melupakanku. kau meninggalkanku.. hiks!" tangkas Luhan.

"Mama tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Mama berjanji" kata Soo ah lalu berhambur memeluk Luhan.

"berhenti!" lirih luhan. "mau apa kau?. Kau pikir kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya? Hubungan ini sudah berakhir sejak kau meninggalkanku. jadi JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERHARAP BISA MENYENTUHKU!" teriak Luhan sembari melepas pelukan ibunya kasar.

"Lu?" Soo ah mentap anaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"kau pikir semua penderitaan yang kalian berikan padaku akan berakhir begitu saja?, dengan hanya kata Maaf?!" lirik luhan dengan mata menatap tajam Ibunya. "Mimpi saja Kau!" Luhan melenggang meninggalkan Ibunya namun wanita Dewasa itu berbalik dan mencegah Luhan.

"Lu Mama tahu apa yang mama lakukan adalah salah. Tapi Mama mohon tetaplah disini"

"hahh! Bahkan mama tidak memohon agar aku memaafkanmu, aku tebak... kau akan memanfaatkanku untuk menyerang baba di sidang nantikan?"

"Lu kenapa ka-" Soo ah menatap anaknya sendu.

"jangan mentapku dengan tatapan itu!, Baiklah jika seperti itu. Aku akan membuat keluarga ini lebih hanjur dari yang sebelumnya. Inikan yang kalian mau?!" Luhan melampiaskan rasa marahnya dengan menendang dan memecahkan apapun yang di tangkap matanya ia tak mungkin memukul ibunya sehingga ia memilih untuk melakukan ini. "Aaagk!" geramnya setelah memecahkan beberapa barang yang ada disana. Kemudian ia pergi dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membating pintu malang itu dengan keras.

oOo

Sang surya mulai beranjak dari peraduannya, kembali menuju singgasana dan mengantikan kegelapnya malam. Kicauan burung burung seolah bersautan mengiringi sang mentari yang berjalan menuju ke puncaknya. Seorang Yeoja cantik bermata rusa itu nampak tak memperdulikan hari yang semakin siang. Dirinya enggan bangkit dari kasur empuk nan nyaman yang di tempatinya. Seolah menulikan pendengarannya, luhan memposisikan bantal putih di telinganya dan menekannya kuat kuat, demi meredap suara berisik ketika ibunya berusaha membangunkannya.

"jam 7.15, apa kau ingin melewatkan jam pertama di kelasmu. Luhan!" wanita cantik itu masih berusaha membangunkan Luhan anaknya.

"lima menit lagi" kesal luhan dengan suara seraknya.

"Ya Tuhan kau akan terlambat, cepatlah mandi. setelah pulang sekolah, mama akan menjemputmu kita akan berangkat jam 16.30 nanti" ucapnya seranya menyiapkan seragam sekolah Luhan

"maksud mama?" Luhan memasang wajah bertanya di balik selimutnya.

"kita akan ke Beijing" ujar wanita cantik itu sambil membereskan beberapa pakaiannya.

"MWO?" Luhan sontak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap ibunya protes. "apa kau berusaha melarikan diri setelah mendapatkanku?!" lanjut luhan dengan pandangan sinisnya

"besok adalah sidang perceraian mama dan babamu. Kau tentu akan menghadirinya bukan?. Dan memberikan mama kesempatan hak asuh atas dirimu"

"aku bersedia membunuh wanita itu jika mama mau membatalkan gugatan ini" geram Luhan dengan menatap ibunya intens. Luhan memang tidak serius dengan ucaannya semalam untuk menghancurkan keluarganya lebih dari ini. di dalam Lubuk hatinya ia masih mengharapkan keluarganya untuh lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Luhan, jangan bertingkah konyol. Bersihkan tubuhmu setelah itu mama akan mengantarmu ke sekolah". Luhan menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapati semua barangnya telah memenuhi kamar yang di tempatinya.

"Wah! mama memang tidak pernah tanggung tanggung dalam melakukan sesuatu" sindir Luhan sambil mengapsen barangnya satu persatu. Termasuk tumpukan buku pelajaran yang ada di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Mama sudah menata buku pelajaranmu. Cepatlah kau akan terlambat Luhan" gurutu ibu Luhan dan Luhan hanya menatap kesal pada Ibunya.

oOo

Jam tujuh tepat Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. ia mendapati beberapa orang asing yang mondar mandir di depannya serta membawa Boxs boxs besar yang entah berisikan apa itu. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Ibunya yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Umma apa yang terjadi? Apa kita di usir?" ucap Baekhyun sembarangan.

"nenek sihir itu yang mengirimkan orang orang ini untuk memindahkan barang barang Luhan. Pagi pagi perempuan gila itu sudah membuat keributan di rumah orang. Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutunya namun masih di dengar Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"kenapa Umma Kesal?. Seharusnya Umma bahagia karena tidak ada pengacau lagi di rumah ini." Baekhyun mendengus ke arah ibunya kemudian berlalu menuju ke ruang makan dan meninggalkan Ibunya sendiri di sana.

"Benar juga kenapa aku jadi Kesal?" wanita itu kemudian menyusul Baekhyun anaknya.

Pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti saat menuruni tangga. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Ibunya. Sementara yang di tatap memasang wajah terkejut pada putrinya.

"apa Luhan yang di usir dari sini?" tanya Baekhyun tiba tiba.

"Yakk! Xiu Baekhyun! Jangan berbalik tiba tiba, Umma jadi terkejut!. Aaish!" wanita itu tampak memandang anaknya sebentar, dan Baekhyun masih memandang Ibunya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Berhenti memandang Umma seperti itu. Nde Luhan akan pergi dari rumah ini, bukan karena Appamu yang mengusirnya tapi karena nenek sihir itu yang menginginkanya" terang Ibu Baekhyun panjang Lebar.

"Oh baguslah" respon Baekhyun seadanya.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang biasa Luhan tempati tepat di sebelah Tuan Xiu dan di depan Ibunya. Tuan Xiu menatap anaknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"kanapa kau duduk disana? Itu bukan tempatmu B" ucap Tuan Xiu lembut namun ia masih tetap fokus dangan makanannya.

"Luhan sudah tidak tinggal disini, otomatis ini menjadi tempatku" opini Baekhyun.

"Luhan akan tetap tinggal di rumah ini, dan besok aku akan berusaha keras untuk memperoleh hak asuh atas Luhan" tegas Tuan Xiu.

"Apa appa tidak lihat? barang – barangnya sudah di pindahkan?. Itu artinya Luhan sudah tidak sudi tinggal di sini. Appa masih ingin memaksanya?" Kesal Baekhyun sambil menatap Ayahnya tidak percaya.

Dari kalimat Ayahnya tadi sangat membuktikan bahwa luhan adalah primadona di rumah ini. luhan yang segala galanya lebih baik dari pada dirinya. Walaupun ia sering membuat kekacauan, Luhan tetap mendapat tempat tersendiri di hati Ayahnya. Ini benar benar tidak adil untuknya, Baekhyun telah berusaha mati matian untuk menjadi kebanggaan di keluarga ini, namun tetap saja. Luhan dapat menyingkirkannya hanya dengan sekali kibasan tangan.

"aku bilang Luhan akan tetap tinggal disini, Dan itu keputusan mutlak" tegas tuan Xiu lagi.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal dan tak percaya Ayahnya akan melakukan hal semacam ini padanya. Ia tetap akan memertahankan brandalan itu? Yang benar saja?. Lantas Baekhyun berdiri dan mendorong kursinya kasal. Meimbulkan decitan keras yang terdengar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku berangkat. Memang tidak akan pernah ada tempat untukku di rumah ini" kata Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan itu tanpa memasukkan apapun di perutnya sebagai asupan.

"kau terlalu keras padanya. Luhan yang selama ini selalu membuat kekacauan dan membuat malu keluarga ini. kau masih ingin tetap mempertahankannya?! yang benar saja?!. Baekhyun tidak pernah berbuat macam macam dan selalu menjaga dengan baik nama keluarga ini. tapi kau?! Sikapmu sangat tidak adil pada Baekhyun, dia juga anakmu. Seharusnya kau lebih mengutamakan Baekhyun dari pada brandalan itu" ucap Ibu Baekhyun kesal pada prilaku suaminya.

"Jangan bicarakan hal buruk tentang Luhan" Tuan Xiu memperingatkan.

"memang itu kenyataannya" gerutu Ibu Baekhyun pada Suaminya.

"Cukup!" bentak Tuan Xiu semantara Ibu Baekhyun membuang muka enggan menatap suaminya.

Baekhyun menendang kesal batu batu krikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Bibir tipisnya bergumam tak jelas. Moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Tiba tiba seseorang memeluknya dari samping dan menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Aissh.. kenapa istriku cemberut seperti ini?. " ucap seorang pria jangkung pada Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu kenapa?!" ketus baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan nada suaranya.

"Lu-han... lagi?" ucap laki laki jangkung itu ragu dengan tebakannya.

"Ne. sahabatmu yang satu itu memang selalu membuatku kesal. Dia adalah biang dari segala permasalahanku selama ini" Baekhyun masih setia dengan nada ketusnya. Matanya menatap terkujut wajah Namja Chingunya yang terlihat tidak baik baik saja. "kau berkelahi lagi karena rusa busuk itu itu?!" Ucap Baekhyun disusul dengan dengusan kesal olehnya.

"aku berusaha melindunginya kemarin" Chanyeol menatap lekat lekat gadis yang amat di cintainya itu.

"huh!. sebenarnya siapa yang kau cintai? Aku atau Luhan huh?!. Kau selalu menghabiskan waktu dan bersenang senang dengannya. Sedangkan denganku kau-" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Benar, aku hanyalah bayang banyang Luhan. orang orang bersikap baik padaku agar mereka bisa dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan yang cantik, Luhan yang cerdas, Luhan yang berbakat, Luhan yang sem-"

"Baekhyun Cukup!. Aku tulus mencintaimu sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkanmu demi mendekati Luhan. Aku dan Luhan bersahabat tidak ada yang spesial" potong Chanyeol.

"lalu apa maksud dari semua ini!? hiks... selama ini kau ti-dak Hiks.. pernah punya waktu untukku hiks... luhan yang lebih utama, ya kan? Hiks" baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar lalu menatap kekasihnya lekat lekat "jika kau benar mencintaiku, jauhi Luhan. Jangan membuat hubungan apapun dengannya, jangan peduli padanya, jangan bicara dengannya, jangan pernah menyapanya, dan jangan pernah melihatnya!" Teriak Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya kasar dan melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya "Aaaaghk!" teriaknya frustasi.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintai Luhan ia hanya mencintai Baekhyun seorang. Chanyeol hanya berfikir Luhan membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya, mendengarkannya dan melindunginya. Luhan kesepian dan dia sangat menderita atas apa yang telah di alaminya selama ini. ia tahu apa yang selama ini Luhan rasakan, ia sangat mengerti. karena itulah ia ingin tetap di samping Luhan sebagai sandaran dan juga sahabatnya.

Ia juga sedih karena kenyataan menaparnya telak. Baekhyunnyalah yang selama ini menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan menderita. Ia juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya iri dengan Luhan. karena itulah Baekhyun selalu mencari celah untuk menjatuhkan Luhan dan membuatnya menderita. Apa lagi di tambah dengan Ibu Baekhyun yang telah merebut semua kebahagiaan dan menghancurkan Hidup Luhan. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus ia akukan.

Rumit memang, Chanyeol mencintai orang yang selama ini berusaha keras untuk menghancurkan orang yang ingin dilindunginya. Sedangkan ia bingung harus melakukan apa, di satu sisi ia sangat mencintai baekhyun dan tidak akan rela kehilangannya. lalu di lain sisi, dia juga ingin melindungi Luhan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun sampai di kelasnya 2 – 1. Ia menaruh tasnya asal bukan lebih tepatnya membating tanpa memerdulikan teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya dengan raut yang beragam. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang berusaha bicara dengannya. Namun Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyerah dan kini ia kembali ke kelasnya yang kebetulan sama dengan Luhan dan Kai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Jam pelajaran pertama telah di mulai dan kali ini Shim seonsengnim yang mengajar. Luhan masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya membuat hati Chanyeol dan Kai sedikit Khawatir. _'Akankah Luhan baik baik saja?'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Yakk. Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong In!. kalian telah membuat masalah lagi semalam. keluar dari kelasku dan temui aku di ruang ke disiplinan. Lagi lagi kalian membuatku malu sebagai wali kelas kalian. Dimana Luhan?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol dan Kai namun keduanya kompak mengeleng. Lantas guru yang bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu menghela nafasnya lelah menghadapi ketiga muridnya yang kerap kali membuat onar.

"Aku disini" ucap Luhan kelewatan santai. Lantas luhan melenggang masuk dan menaruh tas miliknya di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Xiumin.

"siapa yang menizinkamu masuk?!" geram Shim Changmin pada Luhan.

"aku hanya manaruh tasku, setelah ini aku akan pergi ke ruang kedisiplinan. itukan yang kau mau?!" Luhan keluar dari kelasnya tanpa membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam pada Shim Changmin. Membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Wah, Daebak! Berani sekali dia bersikap seperti itu? Mau cari mati?" ucap seorang gadis yang memperhatikan perilaku Luhan pada salah satu guru yang paling di takuti di sekolah ini.

Shim Changmin menghela nafasnya panjang dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. ' _anak itu sudah sangat kelewatan'_ batinnya.

"kalian semua kerjakan tugas berikutnya, dan kalian berdua ikut denganku!" Changmin berlalu meninggalkan kelasnya. Sementara seluruh penghuni kelas mulai gaduh membicarakan tentang apa yang akan di lakukan Shim Changmin guru mereka pada Luhan atas sikap keterlaluannya.

Ruang kedisiplinan adalah ruangan yang paling di hindari seluruh siswa yang berada di Seoul International Senior High School. Selain tempat yang pengap dan memuakan, disana juga tempat di mana banyak guru killer yang bersarang di sana.

Changmin duduk di meja miliknya sedangkan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Luhan berdiri didapannya. Chanyeol dan Kai hanya menunduk Seolah ada tontonan menarik di lantai yang mereka pijak dan sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan. Mereka enggan menatap walikelasnya yang sedari tadi menatap tajam pada mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Luhan ia hanya menatap Lurus tanpa memerdulikan Changmin yang menatapnya tajam sama seperti saat menatap Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada kalian sekarang?, sebentar lagi akan ada penilaian Akreditasi di sekolah ini. lalu kalian, selalu membuat onar dan mencoreng nama baik sekolah!" geram Changmin pada ketiganya.

"kau bisa meghukum sesukamu. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya" tantang Luhan

"kalau begitu setelah ini lari memutari lapangan sebanyak 50 kali lalu, tulis permohonan maaf dan penyesalan kalian di sini dan masing masing dari kalian harus menulis setebal Al Kitab" Tegas Changmin sambil membanting tumpukan kertas berukuran A5. Sontak Kai dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata mereka kompak.

Glup!

Chanyeol dan Kai menelan ludah mereka Kasar. Bisa bisanya mereka dihukum sedemikian kejamnya. Bukan hanya menulis permohonan maaf setebal Al Kitab, mereka juga harus lari 50 kali memutari lapangan. _'Sial!'_ umpat Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak ada keringanan Saem?" tanya Kai memelas.

"Oh kalau begitu Tulis dengan A4" Chanyeol sudah siap mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul kepala Jong In namun ia tahan karena masih ada Shim Changmin Saem di depannya.

"sebenarnya kita di suruh menulis permohonan maaf atau Novel?" gerutu Jong In dengan suara lirihnya.

"diam kau hitam!"peringat Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengerutu atau kertasnya aku ganti dengan F4!" bentak Shim Changmin.

"ah tidak!, A4 sudah Cukup" ucap Chanyeol dan di angguki Kai cepat cepat.

"apa yang kalian tunggu. Cepat laksanakan!" bentak Shim seonsengnim lagi pada ketiganya. Chanyeol dan Kai lengsung melesat keluar dari ruang kedisiplinan sedangkan Luhan hanya diam tak berkeming.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Shim seonsengnim dingin.

"kau lebih baik memukulku. Aku tidak akan sudi melakukan hukuman konyol itu" Luhan menatap changmin dengan wajah angkuhnya. Changmin mengambil satu batang rotan yang tak jauh ia letakkan di mejanya lalu tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"apa kau barusaha menantangku?. Aku sangat tidak menyukai kekerasan, tapi aku akan memperlihatkanmu seberapa baiknya aku dalam melakukan hal yang aku benci" kata Changmin pada Luhan.

"Kau bisa memukulku sampai kau benar benar lelah" Ucap Luhan Yakin masih dengan wajah datarnnya.

"kalau begitu. Berbalik!" Luhan menurut dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima pukulan dari Shim seonsengnim.

Ctarr!

Satu pukulan mendarat di paha bagian belakang Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam tidak sekalipun ia menjerit dan merintih kesakitan. Shim seonsengnim yang melihatnya terbuat takjub olehnya. Shim seonsengnim memukul Luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tapi anak itu sama sekali tak mengaduh kesakitan dan hanya berdiam diri.

Ctarr!

Satu kali pukulan lagi mendarat di tempat yang sama. Tapi Luhan masing memperlihatkan reaksi yang sama. padahal Shim seonsengnim kali ini menambah kekuatan pukulannya. Shim seonsengnim mendengus tak percaya ia benar benar takjub dengan anak di depannya ini. sebenarnya terbuat dari apa anak ini? apa dia tidak merasakan kesakitan?.

"Kanapa hanya diam? Apa kau mengujiku? Berteriaklah jika itu memang sakit" ujar Shim seonsengnim pada Luhan.

"Tidak. Memang ini yang pantas aku mendapatkan. Kau masih Ingin memukulku?" tanya Luhan masih pada posisinya.

"Tentu. Bersiaplah"

Ctarr!

oOo

Luhan tertatih menuju ke kelasnya entah berapa pukulan yang diterimanya Luhanpun sampai lupa menghitungya. Ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan kakinya lagi. Sepertinya tulang pahan Luhan benar benar remuk sekarang. Luhan bersandar pada tembok yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Apakah luhan menyesal? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia lebih memilih hukumanya cepat selesai dari pada menghukum dirinya dua kali.

Pertama ia hurus lari memutari lapang 50 kali bukankah akan sama saja hasilnya dengan yang ia lakukan sekarang. Lalu ia harus menulis permohonan maafnya setebal Al Kitab. Jika di fikirkan kembali dia hanya akan menyiksa dirinya dua kali jika menyanggupi hukuman yang di berikan Shim seonsengnim. Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengambil keputusan.

Luhan sampai di kelasnya saat waktu Istirahat. Xiumin ada di sana terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa bukunya, bahkan ia enggan menatap Luhan. Sepertinya gadis itu berniat untuk mendiami Luhan. Luhan hanya menarik nafasnya panjang kemdian mengembuskanya perlahan.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" tanya Xiumin dingin sambil menunjuk ke arah cendela dengan dagunya.

"Aniyo aku memilih hukumanku sendiri" Luhan tersenyum ia tahu siapa yang Xiumin maksud. Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang berusha menyelesaikan hukumannya lari memutari lapangan yang hampir sama ukurannya dengan lapangan sepakbola. Ia bersyukur, akhirnya Xiumin mau bicara dengannya meskipun terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Ommo! Luhan apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?!" teriak Kyungsoo heboh yang baru saja datang dari kantin. "Ommo kenapa semuanya biru biru seperti ini?! Lu apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Xiumin beranjak dari kursinya dan hanya mematung di sana.

"Tentu. Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku baik baik saja bodoh!" teriak Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menyengir kuda sebagai reaksinya.

"ayo aku antar ke ruang kesehatan aku akan mengobatimu" tawar kyungsoo sambil menuntun Luhan. Luhan melepaskan rangkulan Kyungsoo di pundaknya.

"Kyung dengarkan aku baik baik. Aku sudah kesusahan berjalan kemari. Apa kau ingin menyiksaku dan menyuruhku menuruni tangga ke lantai dua?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Luhan sangat bersyukur mempunyai satu lagi teman yang mau meperhatikannya. Namun kebaikkanya itu tanpa sadar terkadang membuatnya bertindak bodoh. Yang benar saja Luhan sudah susah payah menuju kemari lalu ia harus pergi ke ruang kesehatan yang letaknya di lantai dua sedangkan kelasnya terletak di lantai empat.

"Ah mian. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" kyungsoo menuntun Luhan menuju ke banggukunya dengan sangat hati hati seolah Luhan adalah barang berharga yang mudah pecah.

"aku akan kembali dan merawat lukamu kau tunggu di sini. Arra?!" ucap Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti memerintah . Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelasnya lalu pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di sana Xiumin dan Luhan. Kelas mereka telah sepi karena sekarang adalah waktu Istriahat dan makan siang. Tentu semua murid telah menyibukkan diri mereka dengan menyatap makan siang mereka.

"apa terasa sangat sakit?" tanya Xiumin hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"akan terasa lebih baik jika kau berhenti mendiamkanku" jawab Luhan sambil memainkan jari jemarinya.

"Kau tahu lu. Aku juga sangat ke sakitan saat melihatmu seperti ini, mabuk mabukan, membuat kekacauan, saat semua orang mencaci dan meneriakimu aku tidak tahan akan semua itu. Dua tahun aku berusaha mengubahmu, hasilnya tetap sama saja sampai sekarang. Apa kau tidak lelah? Dan jika kau menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama, maka jawabanku YA aku sangat lelah lu. Karena itulah aku menyerah" terang Xiumin.

"Maaf." lirih Luhan.

"tak apa aku akan berusaha mengerti". _'dan aku akan lebih bersabar untuk mengubahmu'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu. Aku tebak kau pasti kesulitan mengerjakannya?" tanya Luhan pada Xiumin sambil mencari buku tugasnya di dalam tas.

"Ani aku bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik kali ini" Jawab Xiumin dengan senyuman manisnya. "Kenapa Lu?" Xiumin menangkap raut aneh dalam wajah Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan buku tugasku. Sebentar" kata Luhan lalu beralih pada ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ibunya. Ia tidak yakin untuk melakukan hal ini tapi ia harus bagaimana lagi.

"Yeoboseo. kau melihat Buku tugas Matematika milikku?" Ucap Luhan pada seseorang di seberang telfon

"..."

"benarkah? Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Apa tertinggal di rumah Appa?. Ah ne" Luhan mengakhiri sambungan telefonnya dan berfikir sejenak.

"apa kau baru saja menghubungi Ibumu?" tanya Xiumin heran setelah membaca nama yang tertera di ponsel Luhan, yang di tanya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban "sejak kapan kau jadi dekat dengannya?" tanya Xiumin lagi

"aku tinggal dengannya sekarang. Dan besok aku akan pergi ke beijing dengannya" terang Luhan

"Mwo?! Kau akan menetap di sana?" Xiumin nampak terkejut.

"entahlah. Mungkin saja, jika itu Iya maka hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir kita. Aku senang kau berhenti mendiamiku, aku harap ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita. Tapi jika ini perteuan terakhir, aku berarap hal ini akan berakhir dengan baik baik pula"

"ANDWE! Luhan tidak boleh pergi dari sini" teriak Kyungsoo protes.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Wae? Apapun alasannya kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Akan sangat membosankan jika tidak ada kau Lu. Kau saingan terberatku di kelas ini yah walaupun aku selalu menang dan mendapatkan peringkat satu, tapi itu semua karna kaulah motivasiku. Dan lagi Shim Seonsengnim pasti akan sangat bosan karena tidak ada lagi murid yang akan diteriakinya sepertimu" kata Kyungsoo lalu di susul gelak tawa Luhan dan juga Xiumin.

"saingan apanya?, aku selalu berada di peringkat tiga di kelas ini. itu semua juga karena kau selalu meminjamkanku buku catatanmu, jadi aku bisa mempelajarinya ketika aku ketinggalan materi pelajaran. Aku sama sekali bukan sainganmu soo-ya. lalu mengenai aku menetap di Beijing aku belum memikirkannya. Ommo buku tugasku! Aigoo aku hampir melupakannya "

Semua siswa mulai berlarian masuk kedalam kalas. Jam pelajaran telah di mulai dan Luhan masih belum menemukan buku tugasnya. Menyadari pergerakan teman temannya Kyungsoo ikut kembali duduk kebangkunya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Cho seonsengnim yang tengan memasuki kelas 2 - 3. Guru Matematika yang terkenal dengan wajah dingin nan menakutkan.

"keluarkan buku tugas kalian dan kumpulkan di meja saya sekarang. Selesai tidak selesai tetap kumpulkan" ucapnya dengan memperhatikan seluruh siswa yang tengah memeperliatkan reaksi yang beragam.

"Lu maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu" kata Xiumin pada Luhan.

"it's oke" jawab Luhan menyakinkan Xiumin.

"tiga orang yang belum mengumpulkan. Dua diantaranya Chanyeol dan Kai yang tengah menyelesaikan masa hukuman. Dan yang satu kau, Apa kau tidak mangumpulakan tugasmu?" Ucap Cho seonsengnim mengarahkan pandanganya pada Luhan.

"Mian Seonsengnim. Aku meninggalkan buku tugasku di rumah, aku akan mengerjakan kembali secepat yang aku bisa" jawab Luhan. Luhan memang siswa yang disiplin mengenai tugas sekolah karena ini menyangkut nilainya namun tidak pada hal yang lainnya.

"tidak perlu" Cho seonsengnim mencegah Luhan yang hendak berdiri dengan satu tangannya "kita bicarakan hal ini di ruanganku" lanjutnya.

"tidak, di sini saja. Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku di kelas ini. aku tidak keberatan atas keberadaan teman temanku" Tolak Luhan bukan mengapa ia tahu kondisi kakinya tidak memungkinkan untuknya berjalan ke ruang guru. meskipun terletak di lantai yang sama tapi tetap saja akan sangat menyakitkan karea jaraknya juga tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan kelasnya.

"kenapa kau bicara seolah olah aku akan menghukummu?" luhan tampak mengerinyitkan alisnya. "apa kau meminjamkan buku tugasmu pada kelas lain?" tanya Cho seonsengnim lagi pada Luhan.

"aku meninggalkan bukuku. Mana mungkin aku bisa meminjamkannya ke kelas lain?" tanya Luhan balik ia tak mengerti apa yang gurunya bicarakan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Cho seonsengnim memastikan.

"Seam ak-" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika satu tangan Cho Kyuhyun seam mengakakat satu buku tulis yang Luhan yakini itu adalah buku tugasnya.

"apa ini?" tanya Cho seonsengnim pada Luhan. "aku menemukannya di meja guru saat jamku di kelas 2 – 1. Apa kau berusaha membantu adik tirimu menyelesaikan tugasnya? Manis sekali" sinis Cho Seonsengnim sambil membanting buku tugas milik Luhan.

"membatu anak ja-, maksudku Baekhyun. yang benar saja?!" koreksi Luhan pada awal kalimatnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh apa?. Aku menemukan buku tugasmu di mejaku tapi tidak menemukan buku Baekhyun yang seharusnya ada di sana. Apa lagi alasannya jika bukan karena kau yang membantunya Xiu Luhan?!" bentak Cho seonsengnim.

"Maaf? Apa anda tidak salah bicara"

"Maaf menyela seonsengnim. Bukannya saya membela Luhan atau bagaimana. Bukankah hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun tebilang sangat buruk. Jadi sangat mustahil kalau Luhan mau meminjamkan buku tugasnya pada Baekhyun. Kecuali kalau baekhyun mencurinya" Ucap sunny ragu ragu menyuarakan suaranya.

"What?! Apa aku baru saja membela rusa busuk itu?!" lirih Jessica pada Sunny.

"untuk memastikannya, kenapa anda tidak memangil Baekhyun kesini dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya" saran Kyungsoo pada Cho Seonsengnim.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau yang panggil Baekhyun ke sini!"

Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian membungkuk pada Cho Seonsengnim. Ia sedikit berlari saat menuju ke kelas Baekhyun. Kelas 2 – 1 tampak terdengar sangat berisik mungkin karena ada jam kosong. Kyungsoo mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya setelah sampai di sana. Ia melihat segerombolan siswa yang sedang mengelilingi Suho yang terlihat tengah menjelaskan sesuatu. Kyungsoo menebak itu pasti tugas Cho Seonsengnim yang tidak mereka mengerti. Dan di sana ia dapat melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk antusias mendengarkan Suho yang sedang mengajarinya.

"Xiu Baekhyun!" teriak Kyungsoo memangil nama Baekhyun sontak menginstrupsi seluruh kegiatan yang terjadi di kelas 2 – 1. "Cho Seonsengnim memanggilmu. Kau diminta menemuinya" Lanjut Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun.

"aku duluan" pamit Baekhyun pada Suho dan di angguki oleh Namja berwajah Malaikat itu.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan kelas Luhan, ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan masuk ke kelas 2 – 3 kelas di mana saudara tirinya itu belajar. Meskipun kekasihnya juga belajar di kelas ini Baekhyun tetap enggan meskipun hanya lewat sekalipun.

"sedang apa kau di sana?, masuklah" kata Cho Seonsengnim pada Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Baekhyun si bayang bayang Luhan. Ia tak mengerti arti pandangan itu. Apa dirinya baru saja membuat kesalahan? Kenapa penghuni kelas ini menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Cho Seonsengnim memberikan sebuah Buku tulis pada Baekhyun. Buku yang semalam di curinya secara diam diam, tiba tiba saja berada di tanggan Cho Seonsengnim. Ia mulai tahu kenapa ia di panggil ke sini. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menyembunyikan reaksi terkejutnya.

"Kau tahu buku ini?" tanya Cho Seonsengnim tenang.

"Ne (formal) itu milik Luhan wae?" tanya Baekhyun balik dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Sontak menimbulkan sedikit keributan dari para siswa.

"jadi benar dia mencurinya? Aku yakin dia menyalin jawabanya, aku juga tahu ia memiliki kemampuan belajar yang buruk" Ucap seorang Namja bernama Jae Sung

"bukan sepertinya Luhan memang meminjamkannya" Bantah Jessica.

"Ehm..." Cho Seonsengnim berdehem demi meredam keributan yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. "jadi bagaimana bisa buku ini berada di tumpukan buku tugas 2 – 1 sedangkan buku milikmu tidak ada? Hmm..? kau punya alasan untuk menjelaskannya?"

"Mm-mwo?" Baekhyun memandang wajah Cho Seonsengnim dengan wajah terkejut yang di buat buat.

"kau tergejut?" tanya Cho Seonsengnim sedekit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ne aku rasa aku mengumpulkan bukuku ketika saem memintanya. tapi mengapa jadi Buku Luhan yang ada di sana?" Baekhyun melayangkan pertanyaan pada guru matematika di depannya demi mengeuatkan reaksi keterkejutannya. Guru matematika yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Nah itulah pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan padamu. Jadi apa maksud dari semua ini?" Namja berumur 31 tahun itu memandang Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat.

"aku tidak tahu. Kenapa Saem tidak tanyakan sendiri pada pemiliknya?" Baekhyun mendengus kecil saat tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap Guru matematika di depannya.

"pemiliknya sudah menjawab, dia juga tidak tahu. Jadi bagaimana aku menyimpulkannya? apa buku ini berjalan sendiri dan menukar bukumu? Begitu?"

"ini jebakan. Kau?! Kau ingin menjebakku dan menuduhku mencuri Bukumu bukan? rendah sekali caramu?! Seonsengnim aku di jebak. seseorang pasti telah menukar buku milikku dengan buku miliknya. Seseorang ingin mempermalukanku" Ucap Baekhyun cepat sembari menatap Luhan dengan wajah penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. dia yakin dengan ini ia bisa lolos dari kesalahannya.

"Mmow?" Luhan beranjak dari bangkunya sembari menatap Baekhyun protes. Xiumin yang melihat reaksi keterkejutan Luhan menarik – narik tangan Luhan agar Yeoja cantik itu kembali duduk di kursi bangkunya.

"kau tersinggung? Apa aku menyinggungmu?. Seonsengnim aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak bersalah disini kau bisa memberikanku soal yang sebelumnya jika aku bisa menyelesaikannya berarti dugaan tetang aku mencuri buku Luhan dan menyalin pekerjaannya adalah salah. Itu juga membuktikan bahwa aku telah di jebak" Baekhyun menyeringai iya sangat yakin seratus persen rencananya akan berhasil, dan ia bisa mempermalukan Luhan dalam sekali waktu.

"aku tidak menuduhmu mencuri dan menyalin pekerjaan Luhan kenapa kau merasa aku menuduhmu seperti itu?" Ujar Cho Seonsengnim tenang.

"aku memang tidak menuduhmu bicara seperti itu. Jae Sung yang menuduhku, aku dengar tadi" Baekhyun menatap sekilas Namja yang di baksudnya sambil mencih meremehkan.

"baiklah kalau begitu. akan sangat mudah jika aku memberikan soal yang sebelumnya. Aku akan memberikan soal berbeda dan memiliki pola penyelesaikan yang sama" Cho Seonsengnim meraih buku yang tak jauh dari sana lalu mulai menulis lima soal untuk Baekhyun kerjakan.

"dia pasti kesulitan" kata Yuri dingin namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Maaf? Tapi sepertinya dugaan kalian salah. Aku tidak idiot seperti kalian" Balas Baekhyun dengan memperhatikan seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas. Yuri mendengus meremehkan sambil membuang pandangannya keluar cendela.

"Mmow? Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan Xiu Baekhyun?" tanya Jessica tidak terima

"Hmm.. sangat sadar. kelas ini hanyalah berisi sekumpulan siswa idiot" Balas Baekhyun lagi tanpa takut. Sementara seluruh penghuni kelas 2 – 1 menatap Baekhyun geram.

"Yah kau benar Park Chanyeol kekasihmu juga salah satunya. Ku ingatkan, kau memacari seorang idiot Xiu Baekhyun. kesimpulannya kau sama idiotnya dengan penghuni kelas ini" Jelas Jessica dengan pandangan meremehkan lalu di susul gelak tawa seluruh siswa kelas 2 – 3. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hendak melayangkan penghapus papan ke arah wajah Jessica namun gerakannya terhenti karena ucapan Cho Seonsengnim.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan Xiu Baekhyun kerjakan soal ini terlebih dahulu" Ucap Cho Seonsengnim sambil mengetuk – ngetuk papan tulis "baru kau membalas mereka" lanjutnya dengan memasang wajah menyakinkan Baekhyun.

Lima belas menit Baekhyun mengerjakan soal yang tertulis di papan. ia menyeringai ketika mengerjakan soal terakhirnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan semua ini. ia sadar sebelum istirahat tadi ia salah mengumpulkan buku. Kemudian ia mencari Suho dan membujuknya agar ia mau membatunya untuk memahami pola penyelesaian soal yang di berikan Cho Seonsengnim.

Sebenarnya ia bisa belajar memahami penyelesaian soal itu di buku catatan Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja ia temukan semalam terselip di buku tugas Luhan. Namun catatan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat rumit ia tidak bisa memahaminya dan memilih Suho untuk mengajarinya. Baekhyun bersyukur dapat mengandalkan Suho kali ini.

"selesai" kata Baekhyun sambil menaruh satu batang kapur di tempatnya.

"tidak mungkin" seluruh penghuni kelas menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan beregam.

"Jawaban dan cara penyelesaiannya Betul hanya ada satu soal yang salah dari kelima soal yang aku berikan. Melihat pekerjaanmu ternyata kau paham dengan soal yang aku berikan. Itu artinya kau tidak bersalah. Maaf sebelumnya aku telah menyurigaimu Baekhyun" Cho Seonsengnim tersemyum Pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tentu saja ia balas tersenyum dengan wajah penuh dengan kemenangan.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang guru setelah menemui Cho Kyuhyun Seam setelah jam terakhir usai. Ia beralasan buku tugasnya telah hilang atau sengaja di sembunyikan oleh pelaku yang sengaja menjebaknya tadi. Pada kenyataannya ia hanya takut jika Cho Kyuhyun Seam mengetahui jika Baekhyun telah menyalin pekerjaan Luhan. Ia menyakinin jika Guru 31 tahun itu akan mengenali pekerjaan Luhan sebab cara penyelesaiannya mengunakan cara cepat, dan jika ditanya cara kerja rumus penyelesaian itu tentu saja Baekhyun tak akan bisa menjelaskannya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia berjalan gontai menyelusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.15 tepat lima belas menit yang lalu jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Baekhyun sengaja membeli dua buah botol minuman. Lalu berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke lapangan yang tak jauh dari sana.

Kedua manik indah berayeliner itu menangkap dua orang remaja yang tengah terbaring di tengah lapangan sedang nafas mereka terlihat tak beraturan.

"Ck! Kenapa harus berbaring disana? Itu kan kotor" gumam Baekhyun saat mengenali siapa Namja yang di lihatnya.

Baekhyun menempelkan Botol minuman dingin itu ke pipi Namja jangkung yang nampak kelelahan. Namja itu sedikit menampilkan raut terkejut dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut hangat oleh Namja yang di ketahui bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol Bangkit sambil menghadap Baekhyun.

"Eoh Istriku baik sekali. Apakah Yeoja di depanku ini masih marah huh?" goda Chanyeol sambil memegang dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepisnya dan mentap Chanyeol kesal.

"Dengar, ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak mau mendengar dan melihat kau melakukan sesuatu lagi pada rusa busuk itu. Jangan membuat dirimu menderita lagi hanya karena Yeoja tidak berguna itu. Arra!" tegas Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Apa apaan ini heh dengar Xiu Baekhyun kami ini Sahabat Luhan kau tidak bisa melarang Chanyeol untuk berbuat seperti itu. Karena kau juga Luhan jadi seperti ini. kau tahu?!" Protes Kai tidak terima menengar perkataaan Baekhyun.

"Diam dan jangan ikut Campur!" seru keduanya membuat Kai sedikit terkejut.

"Arraseo aku tidak akan lagi ikut campur urusan rumah tangga kalian!."kesal Kai lalu bergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Baek-" panggil Chanyeol terpotong.

"Wae? Jika aku tahu kau masih berhubungan lagi dengan Luhan, maka hubungan kita akan berakhir detik itu juga!" potong Baekhyun cepat bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun telah menahan lama air matanya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol demi menyembunyikan air mata sialan itu.

"Baekhyun!" teriak seseorang lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut segera mengusap airmatanya kasar dan berbalik mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Tanpa dirasa tas Baekhyun di tarik dengan kasar. Lalu sang pemilik tangan lancang itu menumpahkan semua isi tas milik Baekhyun ke tanah.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima pada gadis lancang yang belum Baekhyun ketahui siapa dirinya.

"ketemu"kata seorang gadis bersurai hitam itu setelah menemukan buku tulisnya. Gadis itu kembali Bangkit dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau?!" Bentak Baekhyun Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatika kini tengah berada di tengah tengah mereka Luhan dan Xiuminpun ikut bergabung entah darimana mereka berasal.

"Soo? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya agar mereka dapat berhadapan. "Kenapa kau mengeluarkan semua isi Tas Baekhyun? Kau punya masalah dengannya?" Sambung Chanyeol dengan wajah meminta penjelasan pada Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri pada kekasihmu?" sinis Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. "ku jelaskan, Baekhyun telah menfitnah Luhan kalau buku tugasnya telah di tukar dengan milik Luhan. Ia telah mempermalukan Luhan di hadapan Cho Seonsengnim dan teman teman satu kelas kita. Dia juga menyebut kelas kita hanyalah berisi sekumpulan siswa Idiot" Jelas Kyungsoo sembari menatap remeh Baekhyun pada akhir kalimatnya.

"kau pasti menanyakan mengapa aku mengeluarkan semua isi tas Baekhyunkan? Dengan ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat buku catatan Matematika miliknya yang baru saja ia temukan di dalam tas Baekhyun. "aku bisa membuktikan kalau Luhan tidak bersalah. Aku meminjamkan buku catatanku agar Luhan bisa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Cho Seonsengnim. Luhan memberitahuku. semalam setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya ia menyelipkan buku catatanku di dalam bukunya. Jika ia yang menukar buku Baekhyun pasti ia telah mengembalikan buku catatanku terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melakukan hal itu. Tapi Luhan tidak melakukannya" jelas Kyungsoo mengantung.

"lalu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan sedangkan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah panya.

"aku menemukan buku catatanku di tas Baekhyun itu artinya semalam ia telah mencuri buku Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Ia menyalinnya dan mengumpulkannya saat jam pelajaran Cho Seonsengnim. Tapi saat itu ia salah mengumpulkan tugasnya dan melimpahkan kesalahannya pada Luhan dengan menfitnahnya. Kau bisa membuktikannya dengan melihat hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun, aku yakin seratus persen hasil pekerjaannya sama dengan Luhan" kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan keyakinan.

Chanyeol lantas meraih salah satu buku yang tergeletak di tanah dan meminta Luhan meminjamkan buku tugasnya. Chanyeol memastikan kebenaran perkataan Kyungsoo dan ternyata benar apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo tidak meleset sama sekali.

"Baek aku kecewa denganmu" lirih Chanyeol masih menatap tidak percaya pada buku buku yang di bawanya.

"apa kalian puas sekarang" tanya Baekhyun menatap marah Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Luhan sedang matanya telihat bekaca – kaca.

"Belum. Kami akan melaporkan ini pada Cho Seonsengnim untuk membersihkan nama Luhan" tegas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu sepertinya Cho Seonsengnim telah mengetahuinya" cegah Luhan sembari menatap ke arah kedung lantai empat. Sontak mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka kemana arah tatapan Luhan. Dan dilihatnya Cho Seonsengnim dan Shim Changmin Seam telah memperhatikan mereka sedari tedi. Yang merasa di perhatika hanya tersenyum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan cendela yang terletak di ruang guru tersebut.

"Baiklah sepertinya urusan kami sudah selesai. kami pergi" pamit Kyungsoo sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Kemudia ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi bersama kedua temannya.

"Hadiah perpisahan yang sangat menarik. Kau baru saja mempermalukan Baekhyun di depan Chanyeol dan dua guru killer sekaligus" kata Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Hadiah perpisahan? apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kini menghadap Luhan untuk meminta penjelasan dari Yeoja bermata rusa itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka juga berencana untuk pulang bersama mengingat jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu berjauhan.

"Luhan akan ke Beijing. besok adalah hari terakhir sidang percerain orang tua Luhan. Entah Luhan akan menetap di sana atau tidak semua tergantung sidang nanti" jawab Xiumin dan di benarkan oleh Luhan.

"oiya kenapa aku jadi Lupa. Apa kau sungguh berniat meninggalkan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mempautkan bibirnya.

"Luhan!" panggil seorang wanita dari pintu gerbang. Seketika raut Luhan berubah, melihat Ibu tirinya datang mungkin untuk menjemputnya.

"Lu kami duluan" pamit Xiumin dan di setujui oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk lalu melangkah kesal menuju Ibu tirinya.

"Ayahmu memintamu untuk menghadiri sidang besok. Katakan padanya kau tak akan sudi menghadirinya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menggacaukan segalanya dan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan Ayahmu. lebih baik kau ikuti saranku. Atau kau akan berakhir di tanganku" acam Ibu Baekhyun pada Luhan. Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memerdulikan ocehan ibu tirinya. Tak lama kemudian pintu mobil yang sedari tadi terpakir di sudut gerbang terbuka. Terlihat Ayah Luhan keluar dari sana dengan memakai setelan jaz berwarna Biru tua.

"Kami menjemputmu untuk sidang besok. Kau akan menghadirinya bukan. Maafkan Baba karena telah berkata kasar dan memukulmu semalam. Apa kau baik baik saja? Tidak, maksudku apa yang harus baba lakukan agar kau memaafkan babamu ini? hmm?" Ucap tuan Xiu lembut jauh dari nada kasar yang ia layangkan pada Luhan semalam. Luhan hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataan Ayahnya.

"apa saat aku mengatakkan apa yang harus Baba lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahan baba, apa Baba akan melakukannya?. Kurasa tidak. Bermimpi saja kau mendapat maafku" desis Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Luhan lekas menghapusnya dengan kasar. Sedangkan Tuan Xiu ia berusaha berlari dan mencegah Luhan untuk pergi.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah motor Sport keluar Hearly Davitson tepat berhenti di depannya. Luhan hampir saja terlonjak dari tempatnya, namun seketika itu pula ia berhasil mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Pilihlah. ikut denganku atau kau akan menyesal" ujar Namja itu sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Ayah Luhan yang hanya berdiri mematung sambari menatap mereka. Luhan nampak tak asing dengan suara Namja yang masih menggunakan Helm Full-face itu. Dan kalimat terakhir itu, dimana ia pernah mendengarnya?. Luhan mengingatnya, ia mendengus sebal kerena terpaksa mengatakan hal ini.

"aku terima tawaranmu" Luhan meraih helm yang telah disodorkan Namja itu lalu beralih menaiki motor sport didepannya. kemudian pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya.

 **-TBC-**

 **Maaf karena updatenya kelamaan**

 **Ini** **karena Author sibuk ngurusin persiapan Buat Kuliah**

 **Maaf banyak typo bertebaran dan nunggu lama ff ini update**

 **See You Next Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**oOo**

 **RIVAL**

 **Author : Dwamfira**

 **Main Cast: Xiu Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan / Kris and OC**

 **Main Pair: HunHan / KrisHan / ChanBaek and OP**

 **GENRE: Romance, Drama**

 **Rate: Sesuai Kebutuhan**

 **Genderswict, OOC, OC**

 **oOo**

Luhan mendengus kesal saat namja yang baru saja membantunya kabur dari Ayahnya itu, memakirkan motornya di depan kedai bubble tea. yang benar saja?. Iya kira namja itu akan mengajaknya ke club atau tempat lain yang biasa para anak berandalan sepertinya datangi. Apa namja ini baru saja mempermainkanya. Namja yang belum Luhan ketahui namanya itu mengacak surai Luhan gemas lalu melepas helmnya.

Tepat. Dugaan Luhan tidak meleset sama sekali. Namja berwajah dingin nan menyebalkan yang ia temui semalam di club. Dan namja itu pula yang menjabat sebagai bos para gengster, termasuk si bengsek Taewoo yang menjadi anak buahnya.

"Kau bencanda?" tanya Luhan sambil mendecih.

"Apa?" Namja berahang tegas itu mengerjap bingung menatap Luhan. "aku ingin mentraktirmu bubble tea salah?" sambungnya lagi. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan dengusan lalu melenggang masuk dan duduk di salah satu bangku di sana.

Sehun masuk dan memesan dua Bubble tea untuknya dan juga Yeoja cantik yang datang bersamanya. "Aigoo tenyata. Tuan muda sudah memiliki kekasih eoh?! Goda seorang wanita tua yang di ketahui adalah sang pemilik kedai. Mereka memang terlihat akrab hal ini di karenakan, Sehun yang sering berkunjung ke sini sejak ia duduk di sekolah dasar. Tak aneh jika mereka memang terlihat sangat akrab. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan wanita tua itu.

Sehun menyodorkan bubble tea milik Luhan. Tetapi Yeoja cantik itu hanya memerengutkan wajahnya sambil menatap ke luar dinding kaca di sampingnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang hanya menampilkan wajah masam.

"apa – apan ini? kau menjadi brandala dan pria brengsek saat malam. Lalu saat di siang hari kau menjadi namja manis yang menyukai minuman anak TK semacam ini. kau mengelikan" cibir Luhan, Sehun hampir tersedak karna mendengarnya. Yang di katakan Luhan tak sepenuhnya benar dan tak sepenuhnya salah. Sehun merasa tertohok dengan kata – kata itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya sehun tak terima namun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Menurutmu?" Luhan mendecih.

"Aku memang seorang brandalan dan Namja brengsek seperti yang kau maksud tapi apakah salah aku menyukai minuman seperti ini. mengenai kalimat terakhirmu... apa kau baru saja memujiku?... tapi sebenarnya aku sangat jauh dari kata kata itu" Sehun tersenyum sembari menatap Luhan.

"Terserah kau menganggapku memujimu atau mencibirmu. Aku hanya ingin pulang" tegas Luhan namun Sehun menapilkan wajah tidak setujunya.

"Maksudmu ke Beijing? Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkamu pergi ke sana"

"Apa Hakmu mela-... Tunggu bagaimana kau tahu aku akan ke Beijing?" Mata Luhan nampak menyelidik menatap Namja di depannya.

"Aku memiliki sumber informasi yang dapat aku percaya" ucap Sehun sedikit Sombong. "aku bahkan mengetahui semua tentang dirimu Xiu Luhan" sambung Sehun.

'Dia bahkan tahu nama dan margaku' Luhan meneliti penampilan Namja di depannya. Jaket boomer, seragam dan rambut berponi yang sedikit ikal. Tunggu apa itu seragam EXO SHS, oh yang benar saja. Namja ini ternyata berasal dari kalangan atas. Pantas saja ia memiliki motor sport keluaran terbatas. Luhan memicingkan matanya saat matannya berusaha membaca name – tag yang tertera di seragam namja di depannya 'hun' hanya itu yang dapat Luhan baca karena pandangannya terhalang jaket boomer sialan itu.

"apa yang kau lihat?" goda Sehun pada Luhan. "jangan berfikir macam macam Lu" peringat Sehun masih dengan nada candaannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?" saut Luhan cepat.

"Aku bukan paranormal yang dapat mambaca pikiranmu" Ketus Sehun lagi lagi ia mandapat degunsan sebal dari Luhan.

"Baiklah Ahgassi yang suka mendengus kita harus pergi"

"Kau ingin menculikku?. Tidak. sampai disini saja kau membawaku. aku berterima kasih. karna kau, aku bisa kabur dari pria tua sialan itu". Ketus Luhan tanpa memperhatikan nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah. Perhatikan jalanmu Ahgassi yang suka mendengus" kata Sehun lagi sembari mengusak surai Luhan. Yeoja bermarga Xiu itu hanya mendelik kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

*Luhan Pov*

Sialan dia kembali mengusak rambutku. Apa dia sudah gila?, seharusnya aku menamparnya atau bahkan menendangnya tapi kenapa tangan dan kakiku menghianatiku?. Sialan. Aku berjalan hanya beberapa menit dari kedai bubble tea hingga aku sampai di helte bus terdekat. Tak ada tanda tanda taxsi ataupun Bus yang akan mendekat. Huft!. Sial aku benar benar akan terlambat penerbangan jika terus seperti ini.

Lebih baik aku menghubungi Kai dan memintanya menjemputku disini. Tunggu dimana ponselku. Aku mengeluarkan semua isi tasku dengan menumpahkannya di trotoar tetapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya. Oh dompetku juga ikut menghilang sekarang. Oh good. Aku tampak seperti anjing tersesat sekarang.

Namja itu. Deg! dia mengusak rambutku hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Dalam waktu bergantian ia mengusak rambutku dan mencuri ponsel, lalu dompetku. Dasar bajingan!. Sial. Aku berniat bangkit dari bangku halte. namun namja itu kembali muncul tak jauh dari tempatku sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terdapat dompet dan ponsel milikku.

"Mencari ini Ahgassi pendengus?" aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas dan meniup poniku kesal.

"Kembalikan" aku mendelik kesal menatapnya, tapi namja itu hanya menampilkan wajah tidak setuju padaku.

"Tidak aku tidak mau. Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu jika kau mau ikut denganku. Simpelkan?" dasar licik. Sebenarnya apa isi otak namja menyebalkan yang satu ini. aku melangkahkan kakiku tergesa dan melayangkan satu pukulan di wajahnya.

Kembali Namja itu berhasil menepis tanganku dan mencengkramnya kuat. Sakit. Aku kembali menatap tajam namja itu. Dasar keparat, ia kembali menatap remeh padaku seperti saat malam itu.

"Kau masih saja kuat" Namja itu melepaskan tanganku.

"Aku tidak ingin melawan seorang Yeoja, lebih baik kau menurut dan ikut denganmu. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu" Namja yang satu ini memang pintar bernegoisasi. Kau kira ini pasar apa?.

"Kembalikan ponsel dan dompetku. Aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat karena tinggkah konyolmu keparat" aku maraih paksa dompet dan ponselku tapi namja itu berhasil menjauhkan barang berhargaku dari tanganku.

"Memang itulah rencanaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkamu pergi ke Beijing. bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu?" aku berharap Tuhan mengirimkan Tendem Roller untukku dan melindas orang ini beserta motor mahalnya sampai rata dengan aspal

"Apa yang kau mau?". Tanyaku bahkan gigiku sampai gemeretak menahan amarah.

"Ikut denganku dan aku akan meberikan ponsel dan juga dompertmu" aku mendengus, Ya Tuhan kenapa kau kirimkan Namja aneh ini di hadapanku?.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanyaku lagi, bahkan matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan sudah di pastikan. pesawat yang akan aku tumpangi sudah lepas landas dari daratan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghela nafasku perlahan.

"Oke aku ingut denganmu" aku menyerah dan membiarkan Namja ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Lama aku duduk di jok belakang motornya. Seperti tidak ada ujung atau tempat berhenti untuk perjalanan ini. sebenarnya keparat yang satu ini ingin membawaku kemana?. Dingin. suhu yang sangat tidak mendukung untuk suasana seperti ini. dan Namja Keparat itu masih mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata. Lantas aku mengeratkan pelukanku ke namja sialan ini, aku terpaska melakukannya. Aku tidak tahan menahan suhu dingin angin malam. huft! aku berharap ini yang terakhir.

Aku dapat menyadari namja itu sedikit menoleh ke arahku namun aku tetap mengihiraukannya dan berusaha mengenyahkan suhu dingin yang mengerayangi tubuhku. Namja itu menyentuh tanganku aku mambelalak karnanya, namun kemudian ia memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku jaketnya yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Hangat dan nyaman.

Tanpa sadar aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu tegap itu. Aura maskuli langsung menguar ketika indra penciumanku menangkap harum parfum yang menempel di tubuhnya. Lama aku bertahan di posisi seperti ini. sampai aku menyadari motor yang aku tumpangi perlahan tapi pasti mulai berhenti di salah satu pekarangan sebuah Mansion.

Tempat ini sangat tidak asing bagiku. Aku turun, dan menatap sekelilingku. Aku kembali menatap namja itu dengan wajah bertanya dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti ke masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Seseorang telah menuggumu sangat lama Lu. Kau tak ingin menemui mereka?" ucapnya masih menampikkan senyuman yang terlihat ehm.. sedikit tampan.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lalu namja itu mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk seseorang yang berada jauh di belakangku. Karena terhalang gelapnya malam dan penerangan disini yang memang kurang. aku tidak bisa memastikan pengelihatanku. Sampai akhirnya.

"Luhan!" seorang laki laki tuan dan wanita tua menghampiriku dengan senyum penuh dengan kerinduan. Nenek, Kakek pantas aku sangat mengenal temapat ini. mereka memeluk dan menciu pipiku bergantian. Apa mereka benar sangat merindukanku.

"Terima Kasih Sehun maaf merepotkamu" aku membelalak jadi ini semua rencana kakek dan Nenek. lalu Namja itu.

"J-jadi Kakek dan Nenek" ucapku masih sulit merangkai kata kata yang pantas atas keterkejutanku.

"dia adalah Oh Sehun ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan EXO grub, pemilik department store, sekolah, hotel, dan masih terlalu banyak untuk di sebutkan satu persatu. Sehun dan kakek sangatlah dekat bahkan hubungan kami seperti seorang cucu dan kakek kandung" Kakek tertawa dengan di susul kekehan S-hun entah siapa nama namja itu.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenalkan?"

"sudah/belum" sautku dan namja itu bersamaan.

"oh aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku" katanya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit canggung "Oh Sehun" sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Aku hanya mendengus lalu masuk ke dalam Mansion kakek.

*Author Pov*

Luhan berniat menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan menganti pakaiannya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket. Langkah Luhan terhenti saat ia memasuki ruang keluarga. Dan mendapati sahabatnya Chanyeol dan juga seekor(?) mahkluk langnat yang tertangkap oleh mata rusanya.

"Kenapa ada seorang jalang di rumah ini? kau mengotori rumah kakekku!" Ucap Luhan, matanya menatap nyalang Yeoja yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kau!" Yeoja bereyeliner itu bangkit, berbalik, dan mentap sengit yeoja di depannya. "Apa yang kau katakan?!, jaga ucapanmu! Aku juga seorang cucu di rumah ini!" kata Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kakekku hanya memiliki satu cucu yang SAH di rumah ini yaitu aku buka kau!, kau dan kakek tak ada hubungan darah setetespun. dan rumah ini bukanlah tempat untuk anak jalang seperti mu. PERGI DARI SINI!" Teriak Luhan. Chanyeol hanya mematung bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"aku mungkin tidak seberuntung dirimu. Tetapi aku juga cucu SAH dirumah ini, kau tahu itukan!? "ucap Baekhyun tenang. Tak lama kemudian Kakek dan Nenek Luhan datang. Mereka sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan dan Beakhyun berada di satu Rumah yang sama. Sudah dapat di pastikan mereka akan terus bertengkar dan meneriaki nama satu sama lain.

"Luhan kembali ke kamarmu dan besihkan tubuhmu. Baekhyun cukup. di mana etikamu pada Eonnimu. Jaga sikapmu!"

"Bahkan dia yang memulai! Kanapa kakek menyalahkanku?!" teriaknya tak tahu malu. "tunggu mau kemana kau?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia menyadari Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Kakek kenapa kau tak mencegahnya?!, kamar itu milikku!" protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"dan juga milik Eonnimu" sambung Kakek Luhan dan di hadiahi wajah protes oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa?!. Kakek sudah mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk menginap disini bersamaku. Tapi mengapa harus ada brandalan itu dikamarku?" Baekhyun sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya berniat menyeret Luhan pergi dari sana. Sempanjang perjalanannya menaiki tangga Yeoja itu terus memaki maki Luhan.

"Lihatlah bahkan ia menguci pintunya! Yak! rusa busuk buka pintunya!" triak Baekhyun sambil menggedor gedor pintu kamar Luhan

"Maafkan kami Chanyeol karena membuatmu terpaksa melihat adegan tidak mangenakan ini" Ucap wanita tua itu menyesal. Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin dan memakluminya.

Tok!... Tok!... Tok!...

Sebuah suara pintu menyadarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia tetap tak bergeming duduk bersimpuh dalam kegelapan tak membiarkan setitik cahayapun menyapa netranya. hingga sebuah suara decitan pintu terbuka memaksanya untuk menoleh.

"Lu kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami" ajak seorang wanita tua, yang ia yakini adalah neneknya. Kamar luhan nampak begitu gelap wanita tua itu berusaha mencari saklar lampu lalu menekannya. Ia sempat terkejut saat melihat keadaan kamar ini yang begitu kacau begitu juga dengan pemiliknya. Wajah pucat, mata sembab, dan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah antiknya.

"Ada apa denganmu Lu? kau baik baik saja?" tanya wanita tua itu seraya mendekap hangat tubuh Luhan. Remaja cantik itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata rusa itu menatap kosong pandangan di depannya. Cahaya yang semulanya berbinar terang kini lenyap entah kemana.

"kanapa kalian membawaku kesini?" tanya Luhan datar. Wanita tua hanya menghela nafas dan menatap cucunya nanar.

"Kenapa ka-liah membiarkan perceraian ini terjadi?" kembali Luhan melemparkan kalimat tanya yang menyesakkannya. Pandangannya masih sama kosong. Lelehan cairan bening itu kembali meluncur mulus dipipi lebam Luhan. Tak hanya tubuhnya yang penuh luka tapi hatinya juga terluka.

"seharusnya aku ada di sana dan mengacaukan segalanya.. kenapa hiks kalian melakukan ini padaku.. aku masih mengharapkan mama dan baba kembali lagi seperti dulu... akk- aku bahkan hiks.. sudah merencanakan cara untuk membunuh wanita itu. Kenapa hiks.. kenapa, KENAPA KALIAN MENGACAUKAN SEMUA INI?" Luhan berteriak meluapkan rasa marah, kecewa, kesal, sedih dan sakit yang ia rasakan. Seperti sesuatu yang menekan dadanya kuat.

"ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik Lu... oh kenapa harus ada luka di wajah cantik ini?" ucap nenek Luhan sambil mengusap pelan luka memar yang luhan dapatkan semalam dari ayahnya ketika ia terlibat insedent di dalam club. Luhan semakin menangis kencang ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan jika ayahnya hampir menghabisinya di kantor polisi karena ulahnya yang sering membuat kekacauan. Luhan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan neneknya. "sakit nek hiks ini sangat sakit" entak apa yang Luhan keluhkan luka memar di tubuhnya atau sakit di hatinya karena perpisahan kedua orang tuanya.

"kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku. Kau bilang ini pilihan yang terbaik?. Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Benar selama ini mama telah meninggalkanku tapi setidaknya ia jauh lebih baik dari jalang itu. Jalang itu, menantu berumu itu selama ini hanya membuatku terus tersiksa. membutakan baba, menulikannya, bahkan ia telah merebut baba dariku" ucap Luhan sambil mengalihkan estensinya ke arah wanita tua di sampingnya.

Nenek Luhan melihat dalam mata rusa di depannya. Pandanganya jatuh pada tubuh Luhan yang terdapat bayak luka memar. 'Ya Tuhan dari mana Luhan mendapatkan luka luka ini?' kemabali wanita tua itu mengusap lembut luka memar yang menghiasi sekujur tubuh lukan. Oh betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati paha belakang luhan juga terdapat luka yang lumayan parah di sana.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?" wanita tua itu melemah menatap luhan dengan mata berair. Luhan melengos. "Lu" panggilnya tak mendapat respon dari Luhan.

"Kau akan terkejut jika aku memberi tahumu. Pergilan dan pikirkan apa yang nenek lakukan hari ini." kata Luhan datar

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau memberitahuku. Nenek akan mengobati Lukamu. Kau tunggu di sini Arra" kata kata itu mirip sekali dengan kalimat yang Kyungsoo ucapkan siang tadi. Begitu perhatiankah neneknya. Bahkan ibunya tidak sepeduli ini untuk merawat luka yang Luhan dapatkan semalam. Tapi wanita tua itu..

 **-TBC-**

 **Maaf baget ya kalo feel ceritanya kurang**

 **karena Autorpun keburu banget nyelesaiin Chap ini**

 **liburan panjang dan ngebabu di rumah sendiri yang bikin Author jarang banget**

 **punya waktu buat nyelesaiin cerita ini**

 **Ya Allah kapan masuk kuliahnya T_T T_T**

 **Gak tahan ngebabu terus di Rumah capek T_T T_T T_T**

Innocent Girl IG chapter 3 . Jul 21

Lama banget up nya :( next fast ya fighting.

FYI, admin tau lagu terbaru Seventeen - Oh My (Eojjeona dibaca Ojona) nah sama dengan Eomma dan Eonni dibaca Omma, Onni. Nah sama juga seperti Eodiga, Eodiya, Eodiseo (Odiga, Odiya, Odiso). Jadi Eo itu dibaca O cuman O nya ga bulat tapi tetep aja terdengar seperti baca huruf O, bukan U. Yang anak K-drama pasti tau. *Koreksi

 **Author**

 **Maaf kelamaan updatenya sekarangpun masih telat update walaupun Cuma sehari _. Makasihnya udah koreksi tulisan semerawut Author ini :v. Pokoknya maskasih banget dan jan lupa review lagi kkkk**

Hunhan chapter 3 . Jul 20

Itu sehun ya?  
Waw sehhuna

 **Author**

 **Ya itu Sehun udah terjawab kan makasihnya. Jan lupa review lagi**

selynLH7 chapter 3 . Jul 23

sehun kah? disini baek sm emaknya kek kampret, ngeselin

 **Author**

 **Iya itu Sehun dan kejawab pan?** **. Emang Baekki sama ibunya aku bikin rese biar nguatin karakternya Luhan. And jan lupa Review lagi**

 **Sekian dari Author**

 **See you next Chapter**


End file.
